Requiescat in pace
by Evelyne Nightfall
Summary: Tras la liberación de Juno, ahora Dana tendrá que evitar que la diosa domine a los humanos si quiere conservar el mundo tal y como lo conocia. El problema es cuando el propio mundo que cree conocer es mucho mas diferente de lo que creia y no solo la diosa va a ser un obstaculo en su camino para salvar la humanidad.
1. Prólogo

_Aquella vez no lo pensé, no lo tuve en cuenta, simplemente pasó frente a mis ojos y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta no ser nada más que un recuerdo que me golpea cada día en sueños en busca de un significado._

_Mi padre era un héroe, así le veía yo, porque era un hombre digno de admirar, respetable, trataba a la gente como un igual y defendía las creencias y valores de las personas. _

_Jamás pude imaginarme que aquella imagen que guardaba de él, aquella admiración que yo sentía, pudiera ser tan real como el sol que nos acaricia cada mañana al despertar._

_Pero todo se desvaneció en aquel fatídico día, cuando fui a la villa con mis padres para comprar, en un principio iba a ser solo con mi madre y, la verdad, en esas fechas habría preferido que fuese así. Al menos no habría presenciado como aquel hombre que me alentaba a cogerle la mano y seguir adelante, que me enseñaba con sus sabias palabras y que con su sonrisa disipaba las nubes que eran mis lágrimas… nos abandonaba para irse con un ángel traicionero y astuto como era la muerte, dejando tras de sí aquel recuerdo que apenas logro comprender._

_No fue hasta seis años después, cuando encontré sentido a todo esto, cuando descubrí que mi padre realmente era el héroe que yo había idealizado e incluso mejor de lo que me había podido imaginar._

_Mi padre era un asesino, un hombre que defiende el libre albedrio de las personas y la justicia en este caótico mundo._

_Tanto mi hermano como yo compartimos su misma sangre, la sangre de los asesinos, y como tales tenemos derecho a elegir si queremos seguir con el legado de mi padre o bien llevar la vida tranquila y rutinaria que él tanto se esforzó en proporcionarnos._

**Soy Flavia Auditore y soy una asesina. **

Despertó bruscamente, sin tener ni idea de porqué, simplemente su cuerpo le grito que dejara de hacer el vago y se pusiera las pilas.

Se desperezó, y se levantó de la cama sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y fatigado. Nadie se creería que llevase durmiendo desde las once y media de la noche hasta las diez y cuarto que eran ahora, pero se sentía irritantemente cansada.

Y no era la primera vez que le pasaba, llevaba como una semana así: despertándose continuamente a mitad de la noche, dando vueltas sin cesar en la cama, desganada y, lo más sorprendente de todo, padeciendo extrañas alucinaciones en cualquier momento del día.

Aquellos sueños y alucinaciones que invadían por completo su mente solamente le hablaban de dos cosas en concreto: o de luchas a muerte con unos extravagantes caballeros con una cruz roja como emblema, o bien con un misterioso personaje encapuchado de la época actual, que vestía con una sudadera blanca con cremallera, cuyo gorro se encargaba de ocultar su identidad.

Casualmente las alucinaciones y los sueños empezaron a ocurrir la misma noche tras el extraño suceso que azotó a la tierra, cuando aquel fenómeno meteorológico casi acaba con todos los seres de la tierra, debido a una 'inminente' explosión causada por el impacto del sol contra la tierra. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la explosión no se llevó a cabo, en su lugar hubo una sacudida que muchos científicos identificaron como un terremoto de nivel cinco en la escala de Mercalli.

Dana acostumbraba a ser de razonamiento simple, aunque muchas veces se contradecía al creer que existía algo más que todos los seres de los que hablaban los libros de biología y esas cosas, pudiendo llegar a creer en la existencia de fantasmas u espíritus que se entretienen gastando bromas a los vivos o vengándose de aquellos que en vida le torturaron o causaron algún mal que les causó la muerte o un daño irreparable.

Volviendo al tema principal, las alucinaciones y los sueños, Dana cada vez se sentía más alejada de la realidad y más próxima a la locura. Y lo peor de toda esa situación, es que quería encontrar un significado. Quería saber porque su cabeza mezclaba acontecimientos históricos, como eran esos caballeros, con la actualidad, como sucedía con el misterioso hombre encapuchado con la sudadera.

Sabiendo que en ese instante no obtendría las respuestas deseadas, Dana decidió dejarlo estar por el momento e intentar vivir la realidad que era su vida. Tenía un trabajo, del cual si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde y su jefe le echaría bronca.

Sin más dilación, dejo el cepillo de dientes que había estado usando durante al menos diez minutos delante del espejo, y se apresuró a vestirse.

Se fue sin desayunar, corriendo a toda pastilla hacia su coche.

Una vez en el hotel, se puso su traje de recepcionista compuesto por un traje marrón; una falda que cubría sus muslos, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra atada al cuello y una americana del mismo color que la falda, marrón. Se colocó tras la mesa de recepción y se sentó en su silla a esperar a los clientes.

Mientras no venía nadie, ojeó la bandeja de entrada de su correo profesional para ver si había recibido algún mensaje de dirección o de algún cliente que quisiera hacer una reserva. Atendió aquellos mensajes y anotó lo importante en su agenda.

Aprovechando un poco más la ausencia de huéspedes y personal, Dana cogió su móvil para fisgonear la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico personal.

Todo era notificaciones del Facebook, publicidad de alguna web en la que se registró y poca cosa más.

Sus ojos se pararon delante de un mensaje en particular, enviado con su propia dirección de correo electrónico:

Asunto: Triada Capitolina.

De: **Dana **(dan_nightfall )

Enviado: domingo, 17 de Enero de 2013 17:34:46

Para: Dana (dan_nightfall )

Mensaje: Norteamérica, Nueva York.  
Busca a William Miles.  
D.M


	2. Una nueva asesina en la familia

_Florencia, Casa de los Auditore, marzo de1532._

-Vuestro padre era un asesino, el maestro asesino más bien, que luchaba por la libertad de las personas y en nombre de la justicia. Tal vez los métodos que emplease la orden de los asesinos no fueran los correctos, y que por eso no eran bien vistos en la sociedad, pero la orden de asesinos solamente luchaba por y para los demás y se regían por su credo que respetaban y defendían a toda costa.

-Nuestro padre era un héroe-afirmó, asombrada.

Su madre asintió, y les enseño a ambos un colgante similar a una 'V' al revés, el símbolo de los asesinos.

Flavia tomó el símbolo en sus manos, observándolo detenidamente, y luego se lo paso a su hermano.

-Los principales enemigos de vuestro padre eran los templarios, que pretendían hacerse con los fragmentos del Edén. Estos eran unos artefactos de alta tecnología creados por los que 'vinieron antes', la primera civilización, que los utilizaba para esclavizar a los humanos y crear un mundo perfecto, en paz… hasta que dos de ellos lograron deshacerse del influjo y entonces se rebelaron para obtener su verdadera libertad-continuo la mujer.-Ahora los templarios quieren hacer lo mismo, para conseguir esa paz artificial que hubo una vez. Los asesinos luchan contra ellos para evitarlo, igual que hizo vuestro padre. Por ese motivo permanecemos en un lugar tan tranquilo como en esta villa de la Toscana y alejados del pueblo, sin llamar la atención, pero muy cerca de Florencia, donde nació y creció vuestro padre.

-Entonces la batalla que libró nuestro padre aún no ha acabado, los templarios y otras personas que quieren los fragmentos siguen ahí fuera-dijo Marcello-. Lo que significa que todavía pueden hacerse con los fragmentos del Edén.

Sofía Sartor suspiró pesadamente, empezando a lamentarse por haberles contado la verdad de su padre a sus dos únicos hijos, ni siquiera su marido lo habría aceptado si siguiera con vida. Por algo se esforzó en apartarlos de todo eso, para que llevasen una vida normal fuera de la guerra.

Pero sus hijos ya tenían una edad para obtener las respuestas que ansiaban desde niños, saber qué fue de su padre antes de conocerla y como se conocieron los dos, las típicas preguntas curiosas que se hacen los niños.

El mayor miedo de Sofia era que decidieran continuar con el legado de su padre, y por lo que acababa de decir su hijo menor, esa teoría estaba muy próxima a hacerse realidad.

Lo que jamás pensó, fue que fuera precisamente Flavia la que decidiera tomar las riendas.

Y así fue como al año siguiente de saber la verdad, con veinte años de edad, Flavia fue entrenada por Maquiavelo y los discípulos de éste. Y luego, a los veintidós años, partió de la Toscana para continuar con su aprendizaje y la misión de su padre de hallar todos los fragmentos del Edén posibles y guardarlos en un lugar seguro, lejos de manos codiciosas y avariciosas.

Así fue como nació una asesina.

_Nueva York, Refugio de los Miles, febrero del 2013._

-¡No quiero que siga con esto! ¡Sácala ahora mismo!

-Cálmate, Prudence, Dana fue la que eligió esto.

Dana abrió los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el visor del Animus se desplazaba hacia su izquierda, internándose dentro de la ranura del soporte para su cabeza que se hallaba en ese lado.

Extrajo su brazo derecho del dispositivo de escáner de ADN, y se incorporó sobre el sillón confortable que componía gran parte del Animus.

Al voltear la cabeza, aun aturdida por los efectos del Animus al ser la segunda vez que entraba en él, se topó con su madre discutiendo con William Miles.

Dana se froto los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro.

En esos momentos su madre le recordó mucho a su antepasada, Sofía Sartor, ambas le habían explicado la verdad de sus orígenes a sus hijos para luego arrepentirse por las decisiones que éstos tomaban a partir de ahí.

-¡Mírala!-exclamó Prudence, señalando a su hija sin apartar su mirada furiosa de Bill-. ¡Esta pálida! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí metida?! ¡¿Dos, tres… cinco horas tal vez?! A ti lo que te pasa es que nunca tienes suficiente, no te conformaste con Desmond que ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo con Dan-escupió aquellas palabras con odio y resentimiento.

Dana se abalanzó sobre ambos, sosteniendo el brazo de William antes de que éste abofeteara a su madre.

-Ni se te ocurra-amenazó Dana, y volteo a mirar a su madre-. Y tú pídele perdón, te has pasado-le dijo tajante, mirándole seria.

Shaun termino de separar a William y a Prudence, suplicando un poco de paz en el ambiente.

-El señor Miles tiene razón, yo elegí esto-continuo Dan, cogiendo el fruto del escritorio de Rebecca-. Y no queda de otra, necesito formarme como asesina si quiero enfrentarme a Juno, necesito hallar un fragmento del Edén capaz de contrarrestar su poder y para eso necesito el efecto sangrado y todos los recuerdos de mis antepasados asesinos… al menos los que mi mente permita.

Su madre la observó en silencio, dolida y disgustada, y salió de la sala sin decir nada más, golpeando a Miles en el hombro al pasar por su lado.

-Siento lo ocurrido-se disculpó Dana a William.

William negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, pero se mostraba claramente afectado por el comentario de su madre.

-Puedo entender lo mal que se debe de sentir hablando de su hijo, solo han pasado un par de meses desde su muerte, pero le aconsejo que no vuelva a intentar levantar la mano a mi madre-añadió, con voz suave pero con un deje de amenaza en ella.-Si me disculpa-se excusó para ir al servicio.

William Miles observó marchar a Dana hacia el baño.

Sin duda era una chica fuerte, estaba convencido de que enseguida adquiriría las habilidades de los asesinos.

Dana había vivido como una muchacha normal durante veinticinco años, no fue hasta que recibió un mensaje sobre él, que hizo a la chica preguntar por curiosidad a sus padres para saber si lo conocían.

Y claro que lo conocían, Anton Wilson, el padre de Dana, era el hijo de su tía y por tanto su primo hermano. Por lo que Dana y Desmond eran primos segundos.

Pero Anton y William apenas se hablaban, solo coincidían en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida como bodas, bautizos, defunciones, etc., y había veces que alguno de los dos se ausentaba. Más que una familia, eran amigos o incluso conocidos.

Desmond había sido el que los había unido de nuevo a través de Dana, porque el mensaje estaba claro que había sido enviado por su hijo poco después de morir, para que Dana acabase lo que él había dejado a medias.

No es que creyera en esas cosas, antes de pensar en esa posibilidad incluso pensó que sería una jugarreta de los templarios o un delirio de la muchacha, pero tras ver el mensaje vio que eso solo lo podía haber enviado su hijo. Los templarios no tenían ninguna necesidad de enviarle ese mensaje y menos desde su propio correo electrónico, en su lugar le habían enviado un mensaje aprovechando su ignorancia para atraerla a ellos y secuestrarla como hicieron con su hijo cuando le localizaron.

La única explicación lógica, según se mire, era que el espíritu de su hijo entró en contacto con Dana al ser su última voluntad en vida salvar al mundo de las manos de Juno.

-Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que creía-suspiró pesadamente, hablándole a su reflejo, pálido y fatigado-. Me iría bien una ayudita.

Sintió como la temperatura del ambiente bajaba de forma repentina, el espejo y los cristales del baño se empañaron por el vaho y de su boca emanaba el vapor debido al cambio drástico de temperatura.

En el espejo se dibujó el símbolo de los asesinos, la V inversa con los bordes inferiores casi tocándose y en cada uno de estos sobresalía como un cuadrado con los bordes arqueados y bajo la V había un arco de tres puntas; las que van a cada extremo del arco y una en el centro que apunta hacia el interior de la V.

-Lo sé-afirmó.

-¿Estás lista para otra ronda en el animus, Dana?-preguntó Rebecca, desde el pasillo, dando un par de golpecitos a la puerta del baño.

-Sí, ya voy.

_Nueva Jersey, en una pequeña villa cerca de Union City._

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, después de todo no tenía pensado ir a algún lugar en concreto, sabía que su objetivo aparecería de la nada cuanto menos lo esperase.

Un hombre que rondaba cerca de los cincuenta apareció a su lado, luciendo un elegante traje negro, de pelo castaño con entradas y unos siniestros ojos oscuros que contrastaban con su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo van las negociaciones?-le preguntó el hombre.

Jones carraspeo, restregándose una y otra vez las manos con nerviosismo.

No sabía cómo darle la noticia a su jefe sin que éste le triturara para usarlo de pienso para sus perros, literalmente, o bien dejar que fueran los perros mismos los que le triturarían con sus feroces y afilados dientes y, como no, garras.

-Últimamente ha habido bajas-se atrevió a decir en un murmullo, pero su jefe le escucho porque se paró frente a él.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó, incrédulo y enarcando una ceja-. ¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?

-Q-qu…que ha habido… bajas…-repitió, tembloroso, podría notar un sudor frio recorriendo su rostro, y eso era raro en algo como él.

-Tranquilo hombre, no voy a matarte, no hasta saber cuál ha sido el motivo por esas bajas-los ojos del hombre se agrandaron, mirándole de manera furtiva y a punto de estallar en cólera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar-. Quizás podamos arreglarlo.

Jones apartó la mirada del sujeto, si seguía mirándole notaria más su miedo de lo que ya debía de estar notándolo, y entonces terminaría de cabrearlo del todo porque no sería capaz de hablar con coherencia.

-Hay una pequeña zona… en Nueva York, en la que la gente solía hacer tratos con nosotros, las personas que residen ahí no están interesadas en nuestras propuestas, ni siquiera ofreciéndole lo mejor. Y…-apretó la mandíbula, esto sí que le daba miedo decírselo. Las palabras se aferraban con fuerza a su garganta para no salir-…aquellos que hicieron un trato con nosotros, algunos se han liberado misteriosamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-saltó él. Su cabeza se agrando al igual que sus ojos y la vena de su cuello se hinchó, por no mencionar el rojo que se formó en sus facciones.

Jones intentó explicarse, pero el miedo le paralizo por completo.

Los aullidos de los perros se escucharon de fondo, azotando con su imponente figura los arbustos y árboles de alrededor. Jones no podía verlos, solo escuchar su fuerte respiración y los gruñidos que emitían.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los perros se abalanzaron sobre él. Sintió como desgarraban su piel y la perforaban hasta alcanzar sus órganos vitales.

En menos de dos minutos ya todo se volvió negro.

-Nos veremos en el infierno, Jones-afirmó Crowley, silbando a sus perros para que se fueran con él-. Vámonos chicos, tenemos que ir a Nueva York en clase de turista.


	3. Todos a Nueva York

_Floyd County, Iowa._

Cerró los ojos dejando que el dulce aroma se filtrara en sus fosas nasales y su exquisito sabor invadiera su paladar, conduciéndole a uno de los mayores placeres que le permitía esta vida.

Nadie podía impedirle ese momento, ya podía venir el papa de Roma o el mismísimo Dios, que él no se movería de ahí.

-Tenemos que hablar-anunció el ángel, apareciendo de la nada y acompañado de una leve ráfaga de aire que mandó las servilletas de la barra a volar hasta el suelo.

Dean dio un trago a su café, relamiéndose los restos que quedaron impregnados en sus labios y volteó a mirar a Castiel con aire perezoso.

-Has encontrado otro motivo por el que odie esa frase-afirmó él.

-Todavía no te he dicho nada malo-replicó Castiel.

-Ese _todavía_ es lo que me preocupa.-Tomó su último trozo de tarta de moras con masa de hojaldre y nata por encima con un chorrito de caramelo, y se la llevo a la boca con deleite. Desgraciadamente la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo le cortaba un poco el rollo.- ¿Y bien?

Castiel frunció el ceño unos segundos, vacilando como si se hubiera olvidado de porqué había venido.

-¿Quieres?-le ofreció Dean, señalando el plato con las esmirriadas sobras que habían quedado.

Estaba de buen humor, no sabía si era por la tarta, por las camareras que rondaban por la cafetería o simplemente porqué se había levantado con buen pie, pero a menos que Castiel le fuera a decir que quedaban veinticuatro horas para el fin del mundo, estaba convencido de que su buen humor no se iría.

-Alguien ha comenzado a crear su propia utopía, en ella la gente no crea el caos, no comete delitos, digamos que es como si fueran humanos controlados para no dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos-respondió Castiel.

Dean se lo quedo mirando en silencio, sin pestañear u emitir sonido alguno, hasta que finalmente se dignó hablar con una sonrisa irónica.

-Te has quedado sin tarta.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-Castiel le miró confuso, a lo que Dean se limitó a negar con la cabeza y hacerle un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera.-Este suceso viene relacionado con una explosión de energía que ocurrió hace un par de meses bajo Nueva York. Al echar un vistazo descubrimos la existencia de una bóveda construida mucho antes de la creación de tu especie, durante el apogeo de la primera civilización.

-¿Primera civilización?

-Esto es una historia muy larga y compleja para explicártela aquí-y sin previo aviso, cogió a Dean del hombro y dieron lo que a Dean le pareció un salto mortal con tirabuzones a una velocidad vertiginosa que tal vez solo durara unos diez segundos, pero para él era una de las peores cosas que Castiel podía hacerle.-Reunámonos con Sam.

Dean nunca se alegró tanto de estar dentro de su coche, hasta tuvo que contenerse las ganas de besar su preciado volante.

-No vuelvas hacer eso-le amenazó, y arrancó el Impala poniendo rumbo al motel.

Nada más llegar se reunió con Sam, y al verle sentado en la cama se acordó de que había olvidado traerle el desayuno gracias a la intervención de Castiel.

-Castiel cógele a Sam un café solo con azúcar y un bocadillo de jamón.

-¿Mandas a Castiel a ir a por el desayuno?-le reprochó Sam.

-Cas ha sido el culpable de que ahora no traiga el desayuno, por lo que ahora que apechugue-replico Dean.

Castiel desapareció y volvió aparecer a su lado en menos de un minuto, llevando un vaso de Starbucks en una mano y un bocadillo envuelto en papel de plata en la otra.

-Gracias, Cas-agradeció Sam, cogiendo su desayuno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso de lo que hablabas en la cafetería? Lo de la primera civilización-preguntó Dean, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Supongo que sabéis lo de la extinción de los dinosaurios-comenzó a decir Castiel-. Digamos que pasó algo similar con una civilización de humanos mucho más avanzada que la actual. Existía mucho antes de lo que vosotros llamáis prehistoria y hombres de las cavernas, y su existencia era gracias a la existencia de seres semblantes a Dios, pero mucho más inferiores.

-¿Te refieres a las deidades menores? ¿Por ejemplo Hera, Isis y todos esos que fueron creados a raíz de las diferentes religiones y culturas?-preguntó Sam.

-Exacto, Dios los creo para ayudarle a él y a los humanos a construir un mundo mejor, pero la cosa se le fue de las manos.

-No me digas-dijo Dean con ironía.

Castiel prosiguió con su relato, ignorando el comentario de Dean, aunque los dos hermanos vieron como el ángel lo fulminaba con la mirada unas milésimas de segundo antes de continuar:

-Las deidades que más se hicieron destacar fueron Juno, Júpiter y Minerva. Los tres se encargaron de crear artefactos para salvaguardar la vida de los humanos, así fue como se convirtieron en la primera civilización y la más moderna hasta la fecha.

»Cuando digo que a Dios se le fue de las manos, es porque uno de estos dioses menores vio una oportunidad para gobernar sobre los humanos al ser más poderosos y contar con artefactos que lavaba el cerebro de los humanos, para así crear una utopía.

-A ver si lo he entendido: dices que hubo una primera civilización muy superior a la nuestra respecto a tecnología y por tanto conocimientos, gracias a la ayuda de dioses menores, pero uno de esos dioses decidió manipular a dicha humanidad con el pretexto de querer crear una utopía-Dean frunció el ceño-. ¿No te recuerda un poco esto a Miguel?

-Con un toque de Lucifer-añadió Sam.

-Chicos, por favor, tomaos esto más en serio-replico Castiel.

-Castiel no te ofendas, pero llevamos una racha fina de gente con complejo de Dios, incluso tú tuviste tu temporada de soy el todopoderoso y se hace lo que yo ordene-protestó Dean, levantándose de la cama para cogerse una cerveza de la nevera-. Así que lo que nos estás contando no es nada nuevo, lo único que has cambiado en la historia es eso de la primera civilización, que ha estado tan oculta que ningún arqueólogo o algún otro friki historiador ha hallado pista alguna sobre su existencia.

-En realidad ha habido gente que ha encontrado pruebas de la existencia de dicha civilización, incluso que han podido dar con los artefactos que usaban para obtener poderes tales como el control de la mente. Esas personas se encuentran en dos bandos enfrentados: por un lado están los que quieren usar esos objetos por la misma razón que aquella diosa, Juno, y por otro lado están los que defienden la libertad de las personas y que son conocidos como la orden de los asesinos. Los que quieren esclavizar a la humanidad para conseguir dicha utopía son los templarios…

-¿Templarios? ¿Desde cuándo llevan estos dos bandos combatiendo?-intervino Sam, Dean ya se había terminado de perder en la conversación.

-Mucho tiempo, desde antes de la Edad Media, que es donde más se les conoce, que luchaban contra los asesinos que intentaban arruinar sus planes de conquista-respondió Castiel.

-Es una bonita historia, ¿pero podrías ir ya al grano? No entiendo porque ahora nos tenemos que preocupar de los templados esos si ya están los asesinos esos para pararle los pies-replicó Dean, otra vez.

-¡Si no pararais de interrumpirme cada dos por tres, os habría dicho que Juno ha sido liberada y que ahora pretende hacerse con el control de la humanidad liderando a los templarios, ocultos bajo la fachada de una empresa llamada abstergo, para poder hallar los fragmentos del Edén que son los artefactos de los que os he estado hablando todo el rato!-exclamó Castiel, para ser un ángel que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía cara de póker, ahora estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y se mostraba realmente cabreado.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Haber empezado por ahí y no por todo el rollo ese de la primera civilización, los templarios y los asesinos. Te habrías ahorrado muchas molestias-comentó Dean, Sam carraspeo para que se callase si es que no quería volver a sufrir las consecuencias de cabrear a Cas-. ¿Dónde se encuentra esa tal Juno?

-Nos reuniremos en Nueva York, llamadme una vez estéis ahí para llevaros a la bóveda-y dicho esto, desapareció con un golpe de aire.

-Si no le hubieses enfadado, se habría venido con nosotros y nos habría guiado para ir directamente, en vez de ahora tener que ir a Nueva York y esperar a que él nos diga donde está-replicó Sam.

-Creo que necesita un polvo, está más irascible que de costumbre-y dicho esto, salió de la habitación seguido por su hermano.

_Nueva York, cerca de las ruinas del Gran Templo._

Antiguamente la entrada principal al Gran Templo era a través de una escultura dedicada a la Triada Capitolina, llamada así al grupo de los tres dioses conocidos como Juno, Júpiter y Minerva, responsables de proteger a la humanidad y que precisamente construyeron ese templo para proteger a los humanos de la catástrofe solar que condujo a la gran mayoría a la extinción, exceptuando a Adán y Eva, que fueron los primeros en resistirse al poder de los fragmentos del Edén y al verlo decidieron robar uno de ellos y rebelarse a los dioses, o más bien a la diosa, que los tenia sometidos.

Gracias a que gente como ellos dos y sus descendientes sobrevivieron a la catástrofe solar, se pueden encontrar personas capaces de resistirse.

Un ejemplo seria algunos de sus antepasados como Altair y Ezio, dos asesinos destacados por sus hazañas y estudios sobre los fragmentos del Edén.

Y ahora a ella le había caído esa responsabilidad sobre los hombros, más grave aún porque tenía que enfrentarse, no solo con Abstergo, sino también contra la diosa Juno por el libre albedrio de los humanos.

No culpaba a Desmond por liberar a Juno a cambio de evitar que se repitiera la misma historia, en vez de elegir lo que le ofrecía Minerva: dejar que llegase el fin del mundo y proclamarse él el líder de los humanos supervivientes y comenzar casi desde cero.

Ella también habría elegido liberar a Juno si así evitaba el fin, porque al menos así tenían una oportunidad para los seres humanos. Solo tenían que derrotarla para volver a la normalidad.


	4. El legado de Desmond Miles

Tras aproximadamente unas veinte horas, entre descansos para comer, tráfico y otros contratiempos, lograron llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sam estaba cansado a causa del viaje y de haber tenido que escuchar las canciones a todo volumen de su hermano durante horas y horas.

Sabía que Dean estaba de mal humor después de lo que les había contado Cas, porque se avecinaba otro caso en el que estaba en juego la humanidad y ya hacía años que estaba hasta la coronilla de ejercer de salvador del mundo. Pero no había nada que hacer, era lo que tocaba, sino Castiel no les habría metido en este lio y habría dejado que esa "Orden de Asesinos" se ocupara como habían estado haciendo siglos atrás.

Cuando llegaron a un motel que parecía un bloque de apartamentos de paredes rojas como el vino y puertas verde hoja, Sam siguió a su hermano hacia la puerta de en medio de la planta baja, la que sería la numero siete de trece que habían y se diferenciaba de las otras porque eran dos puertas de cristal con el marco de aluminio plateado y se abría con el uso de una palanca como las de las salidas de emergencia y de color verde como las puertas.

Al entrar se encontraron la mesa de recepción con el recepcionista rellenando unos documentos y detrás de él la estantería dividida en numerosos cuadros, tantos como habitaciones tuviera el motel, y un teléfono sobre el extremo de la mesa más próximo a la entrada. Todo eso a mano izquierda de los Winchester. A su derecha tenían tres sofás y dos butacas rodeando una mesa circular y los cinco tenían el mismo tapizado de color negro y los cojines desgastados. Por ultimo las paredes de la sala eran de un salmón difuminado y repleta de cuadros sin ningún valor simbólico y el suelo era de madera antigua que chirriaba al pisarla.

Dean fue el que se acercó al recepcionista y le pidió una habitación con dos camas.

A partir de que los leviatanes usurpasen sus identidades para que la gente los tomara por criminales, que ambos hermanos se habían acostumbrado a sitios peores que ese y a las duchas frías, pero Sam notaba algo extraño desde el momento en el que entró a la recepción.

El aire que envolvía el ambiente le resultaba cargado, pesado, tanto que tenía la sensación de estar tragándose una nube de vapor denso cada vez que lo aspiraba, y sin embargo miraba y no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Dean, aguantando la puerta y observándole con una ceja levantada.

-Sí-se fue con él, vacilando unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta antes de salir. Volteó a mirar al recepcionista por encima del hombro y coincidió con su mirada gris como una nube de tormenta y totalmente fija en él.

-¿Os dejo a solas?-Dean sonrió con picardía.

-Cállate-salió.

-Dana entra en el animus cuando quieras, ya está todo listo-anunció Rebecca tras dar los últimos retoques.

-Dan, ven aquí un momento-su madre la cogió de la muñeca, llevándosela a una zona apartada de la habitación-. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿Es tú decisión?

-Necesito el efecto sangrado para adquirir las habilidades de los asesinos lo antes posible y para eso tengo que pasar antes por el animus y adquirir los conocimientos de Flavia-contestó ella-. Además estoy segura de que Flavia guarda información que nos podría ser de utilidad para enfrentarnos a Juno. Quizás tiene información sobre algún fragmento de Edén u otra cosa que pueda sernos útil contra ella.

-¡No quiero que acabes como Desmond!-saltó su madre, cogiéndola de los hombros-. William fue el que metió a su hijo en este mundo y mira como terminó, en cambio tú padre y yo te ofrecimos una vida normal lejos de la orden. Tenías estudios, un trabajo, amigos… ¡una vida! Y ahora mírate, pasas horas y horas en esa máquina y solo paras para ir al servicio, comer y estirar las piernas un par de horas. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Dana se quedó observando a su madre en silencio.

Por supuesto que no quería eso, nadie en su sano juicio elegiría una vida así de no ser por circunstancias que le obligasen a ello. Y precisamente esas circunstancias existían y se llamaban responsabilidad y esclavitud, las dos relacionadas entre sí y con ella.

Desmond había hecho la peor parte al entregar su vida para impedir que la tierra fuera destruida, ahora ella tenía que reparar las consecuencias de que él hubiese salvado la tierra y solamente ella podía hacerlo ¿Por qué si no iba aparecerse Desmond precisamente a ella y no a un familiar más cercano?

Su madre estaba convencida de que William había hackeado su cuenta para que le apareciera ese mensaje y así conducirla hasta él por la intriga, pero ella estaba convencida de que había sido Desmond por los sueños y las visiones que había tenido respecto a él.

Se sentó en el diván que parecía el animus y dejo que Rebecca la preparase e iniciase la siguiente secuencia de la vida de Flavia.

A los pocos segundos ya estaba cabalgando a lomos de un caballo blanco y de camino hacia la ciudad de Genova, en la Italia renacentista de mediados del siglo XVI.

Lo experimentaba todo en primera persona a través de los ojos de su antepasada, Flavia Auditore.

Flavia a esas alturas había logrado entrar en la Orden de Asesinos y gracias a que su padre era un maestro asesino y a las enseñanzas de Shao Jun, maestra asesina en China, fue como ella consiguió convertirse en una miembro de gran relevancia para sus hermanos asesinos.

Iba hacia Genova para coger un barco, donde su amigo Leone Virgili la esperaba para dirigirse hacia España, donde les aguardaba una audiencia con un hombre del rey español.

La carta de ese hombre relataba lo siguiente:

"A la atención de Flavia Auditore.

He sido informado de sus hazañas en la liberación de los esclavos bajo el poder del coronel de la reina de Inglaterra y del asesinato del mismo hombre antes de que lograra provocar una guerra contra mi país. También soy consciente de sus orígenes como hija del maestro asesino italiano, Ezio Auditore, y de sus hallazgos sobre los fragmentos del Edén.

No se alarme porque sea poseedor de tanta información, pues le afirmó para aliviar su preocupación que yo también pertenezco a La Orden, conocido como Drew Saez, puede preguntar a quién lo desee.

Por mi parte no me preocuparía de si llega esta carta a sus manos o no, estoy seguro de que será así y en caso de no serlo me daré cuenta enseguida.

Y ahora le explicaré el motivo de mi carta, el porqué necesito que venga a España lo antes posible.

Hará cosa de unas semanas, que mi Rey está actuando de manera extraña, ha subido de sobremanera los impuestos sin motivo alguno y trata a su gente sin respeto alguno, hasta ha llegado a maltratar y asesinar a personas inocentes.

Conozco al Rey desde que éramos unos críos y sé perfectamente la clase de persona que es, además el cambio ha sucedido de la noche a la mañana.

Rogaría su presencia cuanto antes mejor para que investigue si es así y lo pare.

En cuanto llegue a la costa Valenciana, busque un lugar llamado 'Camino del Sol' y pregunte por el Blanco al hombre con una cruz en el dorso de su mano derecha.

Espero verla pronto, Milady.

Atentamente, Drew."

Dana sonrió para sus adentros al leer la carta, como le había afirmado a su madre momentos antes de entrar en el animus, Flavia tenía algo importante que mostrarle.

Su antepasada subió al barco de Leone, una fragata de velas blancas y con una bandera en lo alto del palo mayor con el dibujo de la cabeza de un lobo negro con los ojos rojos en ella, y en el mascaron de proa había la figura de una hermosa mujer de ondulados cabellos y con enredaderas de laurel envolviendo su cuerpo.

Por las miradas y los halagos de Leone hacia Flavia, Dana supo que el hombre no quería ser solo su amigo.

De nuevo volvió acertar cuando en el cuarto día de viaje, Flavia y Leone tuvieron una noche apasionada en el camarote del segundo. Desgraciadamente para Dana, la escena se mostró con todo lujo de detalles y sabía que hasta su madre debía de estar viéndola desde fuera.

Menuda herramienta, pensó sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya llegamos-anunció uno de los tripulantes desde lo alto de la torre de vigía.

Flavia se asomó por proa y cogió su catalejo para divisar la costa Española.

-¿Cómo encontraremos ese lugar que menciona en la carta?-le preguntó Leone, poniéndose a su lado y mirar también por el catalejo.

-¿Encontraremos?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No pretenderás que nada más dejarte en Tierra dé media vuelta de regreso a Genova?

-¿Y hacerte volver a cruzar el mar durante otros cuatro días? Claro que no, puedes quedarte por aquí hasta mi regreso-contestó ella.

-Flavia…-dijo con reproche-. No pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, iré contigo.

-_Non_, esta es mi misión y no voy arriesgar tu vida sin saber a qué me voy a enfrentar o sin saber si Drew estaría de acuerdo o no en reunirse también con un miembro que ha entrado a la Orden hace dos meses-respondió decidida.

-Pero tú sí confías en mí, podrías convencerle-le acarició la mejilla y le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar-. Así podríamos realizarla juntos y de paso me ascenderían un par de escalones.

-Que yaciéramos anoche no te concede ningún privilegio, _stronzo_, te considero mi amigo pero la hermandad tiene sus normas y no tengo ningún interés en incumplirlas. La carta se refiere únicamente a mí, lo único que puedo hacer es hablarle a Drew de ti y que él decida, si me dice que sí te enviaré un mensaje conforme puedes venir y el lugar de encuentro-dijo tras apartar su mano de un manotazo y muy ofendida.

Ya por eso, Dana dejó de parecerle tan simpático el hombre y coincidió con Flavia.

De alguna manera también podía saber lo que su antepasada pensaba y sentía en ese momento, y sabía que Flavia estaba decepcionada y que, como ella, pensaba que los sentimientos de Leone no eran más que intereses por conseguir una mayor reputación y fama.

-Se acabó por hoy-anunció la voz de Rebecca, y acto seguido desconecto a Dana del animus y la ayudó a incorporarse.

_Nueva York, en el interior del Gran Templo._

-Impresionante-exclamó Sam, mirando a su alrededor con asombro.

La bóveda oculta bajo tierra conocida como Gran Templo y construida por la primera civilización para proteger a la humanidad de la catástrofe gracias a su avanzada tecnología, era una bella sala con su propia corriente eléctrica y con restos de aquella tecnología como paneles en las paredes donde había huecos para insertar un objeto cubico, que ya estaba colocado y era de un extraño material azul claro, y parecía que el cubo transmitía su energía hacia el portal que se divisaba frente a ellos y que ya estaba abierto.

Dean se aproximó hacia el portal, que conducía a una plataforma en forma de pasarela cuyos alrededores precipitaba al vacío.

Frente a sus pies, justo después de cruzar la línea del portal hacia la pasarela, Dean le llamó la atención unos garabatos que alguien debió de tallar con un objeto puntiagudo.

-Aquí pereció Desmond Miles, héroe entre iguales, 1987-2012-leyó Dean, y se dirigió hacia Castiel-. ¿Sabes quién es Desmond Miles?

-El que salvó a la tierra hace dos meses de la catástrofe-respondió el ángel.

-Tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti-comenzó a decir con voz sarcástica-. Vosotros los ángeles, me sacasteis del infierno porque tenía que pararle los pies a Lilith para que no sacase a Lucifer de la jaula, que luego resultó que en realidad sí que queríais que lo hiciera lo cual fue una pérdida de tiempo para nosotros, y cuando Lucifer salió queríais que Sam y yo participáramos en el apocalipsis siendo las marionetas de éste y de Miguel. Sobre todo queríais que yo aceptara a Miguel para aseguraros levantar el paraíso en la Tierra. Entonces mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¡¿Por qué mierdas no se nos avisó de esta catástrofe solar que habría acabado prácticamente con toda la vida en la Tierra?!

-No era vuestra misión, era la de Desmond, era su destino-respondió Castiel, sin perder la calma-. Deberíais de alegraros de que el peso del mundo no caiga solo sobre vosotros.

-Uy, sí, perdona que no me eche a bailar de la emoción, pero es que me he olvidado mis zapatos de claqué-replicó con sarcasmo.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo, sin captar del todo el mensaje.

-¿Desmond no tenía algún familiar o persona cercana con la que podamos contactar?-preguntó Sam, avisando a Dean con la mirada para que se calmase un poco-. Si se sacrificó para liberar a Juno y así salvar la Tierra, quizás sus seres queridos puedan ofrecernos algún tipo de información.

-Tiene unos pocos familiares justo en la ciudad de Nueva York, entre ellos a su padre William Miles-respondió Castiel.

-Genial, al final vamos acabar metidos en la guerra de Templarios y Asesinos-replicó Dean, soltando una mueca.

-Pero iremos con los buenos-añadió Sam.

-Te lo diré cuando los conozca en persona-afirmó Dean, saliendo del Gran Templo seguido por el ángel y su hermano.


End file.
